Sparkle Boy
by Mrs. Nick J' Ashley 'N' Amy
Summary: Ryan's tired of show business. Tired of being called gay. Now it's finally his turn to play the b-ball court and the ladies too! ! ! written by Ashley from 'Ashley and Amy'
1. The Deal with Sparkle Boy

**A/N: Yes, another story only by Ashley! Well, this is a very interesting surprising story if I must say so myself! WHich I probably sam saying by myself ! LOL JKJK**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing YOYOYO!**

"Hey! Sparkle boy! Over here, We found this shirt" The shirt was pink and had "I'm A Spicy Mama" written on it. With little hearts. And Cows. COWS! "No, Zeke, I do not want your shirt." I said. "Ms. Evans... Oops I mean Mr. Evans, was that your idea of a diss?" Those basketball boys laughed it up. The message was posted all over are school. Ryan Evans is gay. Gay evans. Look! Pretty Princess Evans Boy is here!

It really sickens mean. I'm not gay. I only look it because I act. I don't even like acting. I'm only supposed to (FORCED) because of Sharpay's problems. You see Sharpay loves acting. Like a fat kid loves pie. But, she has a brain problem. When she gets over danced she starts to twitch and eventually pass out. I'm kind of the chaperone. But, I really DON'T LIKE acting, singing or dancing! I'm good at it because of the years of torture I've been forced to do! But, I will do anything to protect Sharpay. I already lost one loved one. But, I really wanna play basketball. I really want to be accepted.

Sharpay's problem started when she was five. We were played tag and she started to look dizzy. SHe got as pale as a ghost. Then she fainted. Then I laughed. I'm not laughing anymore. I will never laugh about that again. We took her to the hosiptal. It was scary. If that didn't happen, I could not be the "Gay Boy" and I would have so many girlfriends and be cool and popuar and be on the basketball team. Troy The BasketBall Boy. Ryan the BasketBall Boy... Sort of has a nice ring don't ya think so too???? I do.

Troy... thinks he's SO COOL! Well, he's not! he's a loser! A BIG FAT ONE! Nice guy, pffht. He beats me up after school. That's the only reason i wear makeup. To cover up the bruises, scars and black-eyes from everyone. And, he broke my sister's heart. That's just not cool.

I've thought of trying out for Basketball. I've gotten so close. But, still it would be extremly awkard. Everypne would stare until they laughed silly! Remember to note use gay or girlish words like silly, Ryan! Sorry, a little note-to-self. The jocks and preppies will make fun of me for that too. I have to watch how I act, what I say, and what I do. Pretty much everything I do that i don't (and sometimes do) think about they mock. I'm like a puppet and there a puppet master in thsi whole little show.

Time to go. Finally! After all that torture! Done with those jocks... who I desperately wanna be! Being bullied is not fun. I feel something tap my shoulder. I woneder who that could be. Probably jocks trying to stuff me in my locker. I better make a run from it, but it's not the guys. "Ryan, follow me." She grabbed my hand... tight.

Gabriella is the most popular girl in school now. She's dating Troy Bolton (Most Popular Boy) and is friends with everyone. Troyella is the cutest couple in yearbook this year. My Sister is HORRIBLY jealous of her. She stole her popularity, her man and most importantly her show. Sharpay does not allow me to hang around Gabriella or her posse. But, Sharpay's home sick.

"Come on, over here!" Gabriella motioned towards her. She seemed in a rush. Why does she want me? I'm a nobody gay boy... or at least that's what people think of me! She ran into a empty hallway. Passed the library. This school was empty. I checked my watch quickly 3:32. Everyones gone and school ended only 2 minutes ago. Does everyone hate school as much as me? Grabbed be my the collar and threw me in the janitor's closet.

Oh great some sick prank her and her posse are doing. Lock the gay boy in the closet! What fun, What fun! Probably Chad's Idea, Or Troy's, Zeke maybe Jason. Possiblities are endless. They all just hate the Sparkle Boy!

Then she comes in. Lock the closet door. "Ryan, I just wanted to tell you, your so hot. I know your not gay. You know your not gay. It only matters if we both love each other" This was no prank. This was just plain weird. "Ryan, forgot about life and come here." I did not budge. This could be a possible prank. It would be an awkard prank for her and me though, so it probably isn't. Troy would obviously find out and get mad. She ripped off her shirt. This scared me. I always thought of Gabriella as the shy, sweet girl. Now she's locked me in a closet with her,cheating on her boyfriend, and giving me a striptease!

**A/N: Autnor's nto by ashley again! Interesting waty to keave off isn't it? More soon!**


	2. The New Ryan

**N/A: This chapter, kind of a lot of foreshadowing.**

**Disclaimer: OWNS NOTHING. DONT SDUEE.**

"Gabriella..." I started... not knowing how I would finish. "Take it off now, Talk later." She responded. In her black cami and short short shorts, she was kind of hot. The hotness manipulated me. So I toke my shirt off. Only my shirt. Her hands wrapped around my shoulders. I placed them gently on her waist. She kissed fierce but lovely.

We made out. Like 2 hours. My mouth started to hurt. We got out of the closet. She left. Without a word. Ran as fast as she could away from me.

"That was weird" I said as I walked home. "That was just plain, plain weird!" I lay in my bed at night. Picturing me with Gabriella. Gabriella with me. Ryella. Nice ring to it. Would she dump Troy for me? I got excited. Then reality came back. She probably does that to all the guys. She's probably already been in bed with Chad. Maybe Mr. Bolton too. Troy is dumb. He thinks Gabriella loves him. But, she's running around taking boys into closets and making out. But, what if it was just me? Noone else in that closet but me and Gabriella.

Maybe she will talk to me tomorrow. I will stay alert. What will Sharpay think if Ryella happens? Troy? Taylor? Chad? The school? Ms. Darbus? Ms. Darbus scares me sometimes. I think she has a crush on me. That scares me more. Then she will be jealous of Gabriella. Creepy.

I walked to my closet. Button down lime green shirts. Plaid pink shorts. White shoes (Not sneakers!) Why do I have this stuff? I put all the theatre clothes in a bix and opushed it towards the back of the closet. I need to go shopping for Troy New Clothes. To the Mall AWAY!

I walked to school. No pink button shirts, hats or neon pants. A black tee shirt and jeans and sneakers, spiked my hair and a gray sweatshirt. I looked like Brad Pitt a little. I got many stares as I walked down those halls. No gay comments. I was waiting for Gabriella to announce her love for me.

1st period: No Gabriella comment. 2nd period: No Gabriella Comment. 3rd period: NO GABRIELLA COMMENT! LUNCH 4, 5, 6,7 recess FREE PERIOD: NO FREAKKIN COMMENTS!

I got out of my last class. Of course, she was waiting to tell me after school. Like yesterday. Maybe a little more closet action. Or classroom action. Maybe we will get somewhere with our relationship besides making out and walking awya. Though that is very fun. I'll wait for her outside of school.

5 minutes later, No Gabriella. 10 minutes later, No Gabriella. 4:00 No Gabriella. 5:30... I did all my homework and ate all my snacks and have waited two hours. Just as I got up The back door opened. Troy and Gabriella got out. In piggy back (Gabriella on top of course.)

I ducked toward the leaves. I watched them fade out. I decided to spy, couldn't hurt... I mean I let her make out with me, I should get some payback. Actually, I should be paying her back, she's an amazing kisser. Enough stalling... SPY TIME!

They kissed. And walked away. SO INTERESTING! I rolled my eyes. I get more action with her then her own boyfriend does. She's coming toward me! OMG, I think she sees me!

**N/A: SORRY! These chapters have been REALLY SHORT. Upcoming action next few chasapters and moere chapters to come!**


	3. Into the woods we go

**Author's Note: Sorry haven't updated in forever! This chapter is dedicated to Sarah590! Thanks for putting me in your stirry! 3 YOU!**

** 3 Ash**

Troy faded away. Gabriella just walked towards me coming closer and closer. Closer and closer. But she turned direction! Whew! Thank The Gods! I thought she was goi-

BAM

She turned back to me and pushed me into a tree. Her athleticness isn't a quatlity you would find among most... erm, nerfds. Her delicate hands pressed my shoulders hand up to the tree. Her face became deep and stared into me. She's so seexy. If this wasn't a totally awkward situation I would be loving this.

"Why were you staring and spying on me?" She grunted. Her face stayed straight. Her hands now massaging my shoulders. Pshhaw, she is trying to seduce me. It's working.

"Because I wanted to no why you did what you did!" I yelled "If you are so pretty and you have the perfect jock boyfriend who is "Mr. Popular, why would you want me?" I pratically screamed in her face. I could tell she was scared, but went back to her utterly sexiness straight face. "Why would you kiss me?" I said queiter.

"Why would you care, would you want me to dp it again?" She said. Before I could answer, she grabbed my collar of my shirt and pulled me into a kiss. Her arms around my neck and mine hanging there. The kiss got more passionate. Everytime I need a breathe of air I would set back. Until I tripped over a rock.

I fell and grabbed Gabi. We tumbled down the hill. We started going faster and faster and couldn't stop. She got the look of utter fear and was on the verge of tears. She curled her face into my chest. I could her her sniffle and cursded. It seemed like we rolled down that hill for ever. Until we crashed into a tree.

For a few secondsI was out cold. I couldn't remember what hit me. UntilI saw Gabriella lying there next to the tree.

"Gabi! Gabi? Are you okay?" I checked her pulse. She was still breathing. "Y-y0-y-y-es" She barely made out the word. A small trickle of blood started to leak out of her fore head. I toke of my shirt and began to rest her head on it.

She stood up. She looked at my 6 pack. "Wow, your... your body is so sexy." She was memerized in my chest. "Well, dancers have to stayin shape too." Ugh, dancing. That reminded me (and wrecking this beatiful moment) that I had dance pratice with Sharpay tommorrow. Then something hit me.

"Where are we?" We both looked around, the night sky surronded us. It was dark and we were in a forest. Alone.

Gabriella started to cry. I pulled her into a hug. I putmy hand on her cheek and wiped away her tears. Myother gripped her hand. I placed an innocent, short, sweet kiss on her soft pinklips. "Its gonna be okay... It's gonna be okay." ThenI mubled undermy breathe: "I hope."


End file.
